


Stay

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Massage, Monaco GP 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Based on Jenson's comment about worrying about his neck during the press conference. Sebastian offers him a massage.





	Stay

Jenson sighs as he slides his room key through the lock and pushes open the door.

The first practice session had gone okay. The car was slow and unreliable, but it made it through without a breakdown.

The second practice, however, the car suffered a breakdown next to the Sainte-Dévote section and that had been his running of the day done.

Now Jenson was tired and sore, his neck in particular was killing him. He had not had the luxury of training like the other drivers had and it showed.

With a sigh, Jenson walks into his empty room and all but throws himself down onto the bed, his face in the pillow.

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door and Jenson groans. He doesn’t want to move.

A text pings from his phone following it and Jenson struggles to grab it and read the message.

_It’s me. Open the door. - S_

Jenson lets a small smile curve across his face as he slowly gets up off of the bed, wincing in pain.

As he opens the door he is greeted by Sebastian’s warm smile, but it quickly fades from his face when he sees the look of pain on Jenson’s face.

“Are you okay?” The German asks in concern as he walks into the room.

“I am.” Jenson says, sighing. “It’s just my neck hurts.”

Sebastian nods in sympathy and follows Jenson as he goes back to his place on the bed. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Get some painkillers?” Jenson suggests as Sebastian sits down besides him and runs his fingers through his hair.

“I could do better then that.” Sebastian muses, a small smile on his face. “Sit up for me?”

Jenson looks up at him questioningly. “Why?”

“Trust me.” Sebastian replies softly, motioning for him to sit up.

Jenson does and gently Sebastian begins massaging his shoulders.

Jenson sighs into the touch, closing his eyes as Sebastian works out the tense muscles.

“Does that feel good?” Sebastian asks with a soft smile.

“Yes.” Jenson says. “Don’t stop. Please.”

“I won’t.” Sebastian chuckles, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, his fingers slowly moving down to his shoulder blades.

Jenson groans and hums happily. “Right there.”

“Here?” Sebastian asks, pressing on a spot near Jenson’s shoulder blades.

Jenson nods, sighing as Sebastian releases the tight knot of muscles.

After an hour of Sebastian gently massaging his shoulders, neck and back, Jenson feels better and he lays back down on the bed happily.

“Feel good?” Sebastian asks with a grin as he prepares to move from the bed.

Jenson gives Sebastian a warm smile and reaches for his jacket, looking him in the eyes. “Stay?”

Sebastian looks at him and gives him a warm smile in return, moving so that he’s on the other side of the bed and snuggled up behind him.

Jenson lets out a gentle laugh and turns over so he’s facing the German, a grin on his face.

“What?” Sebastian asks softly. 

“Nothing.” Jenson says with a smile. “It just feels surreal. You. Me. Together in a hotel room…” He trails off, leaning closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian looks at him with hooded eyes and swallows, nodding. “Yes.”

“Just like old times…” Jenson says softly as he finally leans in to kiss him.

Sebastian kisses him back and Jenson pulls him close, relishing his presence.

Sebastian smiles and kisses him harder, his hands running through Jenson’s hair.

Jenson pulls himself on top of Sebastian, kissing his lips before trailing down his jaw and to his neck, making Sebastian shut his eyes with a soft moan.

Jenson smirks and kisses his nose, loving the effect he has on him.

Sebastian’s eyes open and he pouts. “Don’t stop.”

“Never.” Jenson promises, kissing him hard.

* * *

Afterwards, Jenson gathers a tired and spent Sebastian in his arms and kisses his head.

Sebastian sighs happily, looking up at Jenson. “I’ve missed you.”

Jenson’s eyes soften and he holds Sebastian tighter. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Wish you could stay.” Sebastian says around a yawn.

Jenson’s heart squeezes. “You know I can’t.”

“Don’t want you to leave me again.” Sebastian tells him quietly, his eyes closed.

“I won’t.” Jenson shakes his head. “I won’t leave you again.”

“Will when you leave.” Sebastian mumbles incoherently, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Seb…” Jenson says with a sigh. “I can’t stay in Formula One forever.”

Sebastian doesn’t reply, having drifted off to sleep.

Leaving Jenson holding him close, his heart heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
